This invention relates to self-venting spool valve assemblies of the type adapted to facilitate the draining of fluid from fuel filter sumps. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism for retaining a spool within a longitudinal valve body.
Most of the numerous prior art valve assemblies adapted for draining fluid, especially water, from sump or fuel filter apparatus of vehicles require special skills or instruction for use and adjustment, or are very bulky and expensive to fabricate. Moreover, many of the devices are not readily amenable to mass production. Thus, few are easily manufactured, and most require elaborate techniques for installation and use.